A Problem at Camp Half-Blood
by iRead-iShip-iFangirl
Summary: There's a problem at Camp. Nothing to hard to solve. It involves everyone's two favorite campers. What happens? Read it! One-Shot. First story EVER


(Annabeth, Chiron, and Clarisse might be a little OOC, and Thalia was never a hunter so she's a regular camper)

Piper POV

"Now, I'm sure we all know who the problem is, considering how they aren't here." Clarisse said.

We were having a meeting, sort of. Everyone was there, except for "the problem people".

By everyone, I mean:

Leo-Hephaestus cabin,

Jason-Zeus cabin,

Thalia-because we're afraid of her,

Clarisse-Ares cabin,

Katie-Demeter cabin,

Travis and Conner-Hermes cabin,

Nico- Hades cabin,

Will-Apollo cabin,

Malcolm-Athena cabin,

and then me, Piper-Aphrodite cabin.*

You're probably wondering, where is Percy and why is Malcolm there and not Annabeth? Want the answer? Of course you do!

Then, Leo, who was obviously not paying attention, asked "Who's the problem?"

Before Clarisse could answer and get mad at him, I replied "Percy and Annabeth."

Leo, who was_ still_ not paying attention, asked "Why?"

This time, Jason replied, "Well, you know how they keep having nightmares from Tartarus and have to go calm the other person down?" Leo shook his head. Jason continued, "Annabeth will have a nightmare, and Percy, has to run out of his cabin and calm her down. But then, later, Percy will have a nightmare and Annabeth will have to go calm him down."

Leo just said, "I still don't get the problem."

Malcolm, sighed, then said, "It's disturbing everyone else, and then no one gets any sleep. No sleep equals grumpy campers."

Leo said, "Oh."

Clarisse said, "Okay, now that everyone knows the problem, we need to figure out a solution."

We all sat quietly, which is very hard for ADHD Demigods (especially Leo) until Katie said, "Well, obviously no one has an idea."

Then, Nico says "Well, I kind of have an idea, but Malcolm might kill me." He looked at Malcolm.

Malcolm said, "I'll be cool, I'll be cool."

Nico nodded neversouly and said, "Let them both stay in Percy's cabin."

Malcolm sat there in shock before freaking out at Nico and yelling in A LOT of harsh curses Greek. It took Clarisse and Will to hold him back and my charmspeak to calm him down.

When he FINALLY calmed down, the door opened to a very confused Annabeth. "What's everyone doing in here? We don't have a meeting schelduled."

No one spoke until Travis said "Just hanging out."

Annabeth looked at us all carefully, as if trying to read our minds, then said, "Okay, I'm just going to grab some ambrosia."

Malcolm, being the overprotective brother he was, asked "Are you hurt? If you're hurt you should've had someone come and get it for you."

"No, I'm not hurt, but Percy wants to go practice archery, and there's a really good chance he'll hurt himself." replied Annabeth.

Everyone started laughing at that. Leo and the Stolls even fell on the floor from laughing, even though, it wasn't THAT funny. While we were all laughing, Annabeth must've left because when Leo and the Stolls calmed down, she wasn't there.

Clarisse, who seems to have taken charge, then said, "We're going to have to go will General Deathbreath's idea." In response, everyone nodded.

Katie then asked, "How are we supposed to convince Mr. D and Chiron to let them? Chiron will probably say yes, but Mr. D will definitely say no. And IF we can convince Mr. D, Annabeth will be mad at us for solving her problems."

We all thought about it for a second. Before anyone could say anything, Percy came in.

He said, "Hey Pinecone Face, Annabeth challenge you to a sword fight. You in?"

Thalia thought for a moment then yelled, "RACE YA!" and started running away.

Percy took off running after Thalia and yelled back, "NOT FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" You could hear Thalia laughing in the distance.

Jason asked, "How do we convince Chiron and Mr. D?"

We all thought and thought and thought and thought. Did I mention we thought? Then I had an idea.

"What if, we just ask Mr. D and Chiron?" Everyone nods.

We hear the Conch shell saying it's time for lunch, and before anyone got out of their seat, Leo was already out the door yelling, "LLLLLLUUUUUNNNNNCCCCCCHHHHHHH!"

Percy and Annabeth already sit together at meals, so it shouldn't be that hard to be able to let them stay in Percy's cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch, Clarisse, Malcolm, and I, went up to talk to Chiron and Mr. D.. Chiron saw us first. "Children, what can I do for you on this fine day?" he asked.

Clarisse starts talking first, "Well, we were thinking how Annabeth and Percy have to run to each other's cabin if they have a nightmare to calm them down and how much easier it would be if they both stayed in Percy's cabin."

Chiron thought this over for a bit before replying, "I will allow it, but they have to promise NO funny business. Also, because Annabeth will probably get mad at you for solving her problem, you can tell Percy and her. I saw them on their way to the lake after lunch."

We start running towards the lake and I yell, "Thank You!" over my shoulder.

As we get to closer to the lake, we hear Annabeth yell, "PERSEUS JACKSON, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Percy just chuckles and replies, "No can do Annie, it's time to go swimming." Then we hear a splash.

As we come on to the beach, there's a very soaked, and angry, Annabeth coming out of the water and a laughing Percy. Annabeth just walks over to Percy and punches him, hard, on the arm and says, "Just dry me off Seaweed Brain, we have company." He stops laughing and puts his hand on Annabeth's shoulder and instantly, she's dry.

We walk towards them, no one wanting to be the one to tell them because no one wants to be gutted by Annabeth's dagger. Clarisse and I silently agree Malcolm can tell them.

When we get closer, I push Malcolm towards them. He gives me a death glare and I stick my tongue out at him. He says, "So, there has been a lot of complaints about getting woken up in the middle of the night from campers and so we talked to Chiron and he said you can both stay in Percy's cabin to maybe, I don't know, keep the nightmares down."

When he got done talking, Annabeth thought it over and replied, "Okay." before starting to walk back to the cabins.

I was confused. Apparently so was Clarisse, because she asked, "Aren't you mad?"

Then it was Annabeth's turn to be confused. She then asked, "Why would I be mad? Am I supposed to be mad?"

I then said, "Well, normally you don't like it when people solve your problems."

Annabeth just asked, "Would you like for me to be mad? I will be if you want me too."

Malcolm quickly replied, "No, no. We're good."

Annabeth then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Okay, see ya laters." and followed Percy down to his cabin.

_** ~No one woke up screaming that night~**_


End file.
